Perplexahedron (Episode)
Perplexahedron is the fifteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot This episode takes place after Where the Magic Happens. Azmuth contacts Ben on the Ultimatrix, and yells at him for failing to stop Aggregor from claiming three of the four pieces to the Map of Infinity. Ben tells Azmuth that yelling at him is not going to help him, Azmuth agrees then teleports Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to another galaxy to the Perplexahedron, a giant cube-like planet, and find Aggregor approaching the planet. The group chases Aggregor, but he is able to successfully get in using his three pieces of the Map of Infinity, and the group is able to get in there as well, but barely. Gwen cannot track Aggregor, possibly due to the Perplexahedron, and they going to random doors that seem to defy gravity. Ben gets Gwen to make trackers on the floor, and it shows the hallways are moving down to random rooms. When Kevin punches the locked door, it activates its security system. Ben tries to become Chromastone, but instead becomes Humongousaur. And now, they are waiting their supposed death as the lasers move in closer to them. Gwen manages to destroy the lasers, but then they encounter a big, white humanoid robot, which they later defeat. They encounter another trap, which is a wind tunnel, and Ben and Kevin and Gwen are separated. Gwen fights more security drones and encounters Aggregor. When the room Ben and Kevin are in is flooding, Ben becomes Ripjaws to free them. The next room they go in becomes filled with acid, and Ben manages to save him and Kevin using Spidermonkey. Gwen and Aggregor keep going through the Perplexahedron, where they keep encountering security, but Aggregor destroys the forces. Soon, they come into a room where it is snowing, and Aggregor finally has enough when Gwen tries to get his attention, so he blasts her into a wall, where she becomes a frozen statue. Ben manages to free Gwen from her frozen prison as Swampfire, and she and Kevin kiss. They realize to get to the final piece of the Map of Infinity, they have to go through the rooms where the guards appear. They do that, and soon encounter the Sentinel, the keeper of the final piece of the Map of Infinity, and his crown is revealed to be a piece of the Map of Infinity and knows a lot of Aggregor's plan. He tells Ben that his mission in protecting the final piece has succeeded and that the Perplexahedron has fulfilled its purpose. The Perplexahedron begins to crumble and Aggregor appears and beats the Sentinel for the Map of Infinity. Ben becomes Cannonbolt and Aggregor is able to defeat him, but Ben becomes Ultimate Cannonbolt and begins to deathly hurt Aggregor for his crimes. But Aggregor is still unbeatable, and fights off Ben, then takes the last piece of the Map of Infinity. Ben, Gwen, and the Sentinel are picked up by Kevin, and the Sentinel yells at Ben for his failure to not protect the Map of Infinity, where he blames Ben for losing the piece and then disappears. But the team still vows to stop Aggregor once and for all, before he puts his plan into motion. Major events *Aggregor completes the Map of Infinity. *Ben transforms into Ripjaws for the first time (since the original series) in Ultimate Alien. *Ben has finally obtained a piece of the Map of Infinity only to lose it in a vain attempt to kill Aggregor. Ultimatrix alien debut *Ripjaws Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Azmuth *The Sentinel Villains * Aggregor * Perplexahedron Guards Aliens used *Humungousaur (accidental transformation; selected alien was Chromastone) *Ripjaws (first appearance in Ultimate Alien) *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt Quotes *'Azmuth': Tennyson, pay attention. This is important. *'Ben': No it isn't, you're yelling at us and telling us how stupid we are, that's not helping us to find Aggregor so it's not important. *'Azmuth': (livid) Ben Tennyson you are... (relents) absolutely correct. *'Kevin': He is? *'Gwen': He is. *'Kevin': You get the feeling the same thing has happened to you before? *'Gwen': Deja vu? *'Kevin': Gesundheit.﻿ *'Swampfire': (seen Gwen and Kevin kissing) Why don't you guys get a room?! This place is full of them!﻿ *'Gwen': Don't ignore me! come back! (runs after Aggregor and walks into a new room filled with snow) Hey, I'm talking to you! *'Ultimate Aggregor': But I have no interest in anything you might say. *'Gwen': (Wraps mana around him causing him to stop but Aggregor easily breaks out and walks off. She continues to throw regular mana at him but fails again) *'Ultimate Aggregor': You amuse me less and less.... (extends out arm and shoots water at Gwen causing to fly back) *'Gwen': (grunts and rolls in the snow and gasps as she sees Aggregor in front of her) *'Ultimate Aggregor': I have a map to find... (walks away) *'Gwen': (gasps as she begins to freeze in ice) Aggrego-! (fully frozen) *'Ultimate Aggregor: ...and you have problems of your own. (leaves through a door.)'' *'''Ben: (after seeing the lasers come closer) Lasers call for Chromastone! *'Humungosaur': Humungosaur! (realizing it´s not Chromastone) If you´re gonna give me the wrong guy all the time, why do you even have a dial? *'Kevin': (after the guard hits Humungosaur) Yes! *'Humungosaur': This makes you happy? *Kevin: Bet I don't care (Smacks wall with shape shifted hand) *Kevin: What now? *Ben: I think you made the door mad. *Kevin: I'm guessing, you have a plan? *Ben: If the Ultimatrix works, yes *Kevin: So... Not really a plan?'' (Water fills up)'' *''ben: i'm gonna try an old favorite (transforms into ripjaws)'' *''kevin: (after ripjaws breaks out and transforms back to ben) we still don't know were gwen is.'' *Ben: How do we find Aggregor? *Azmuth: (sigh) The last piece of the map is location designed to protect it from all unworthy....(shows a cube) The Perplexahedron. I'm sending you there now. Do not fail the universe again, Ben Tennyson. *Ben: No pressure. (they are now teleported) *Kevin: (after teleporting) That's the way to travel. *Gwen: (looking at the monitor) Azmuth just teleported us into another galaxy. *Ben: Where's the thing we supposed to protect? Can you find it? *Gwen: (the spaceship going into the midst of darkness) The Perplexahedron?...(looks up) Yeah, finding it is not a problem. *(View gets away and allows the viewer to see the whole planet) *Ben: (shocked) That can't be right, that thing is huge! *Gwen: How are we supposed to know what to do next? *Ben: (monitor rings) I don't know. *(looks on the monitor then into the midst of space as they saw Aggregor coming into the planet) *Ben: Maybe we should ask him. *Aggregor: (shields) You cannot deny me! I hold three pieces of the map. Behold! (showing the map). Trivia *''Fusion Fall'' has released an Ultimate Cannonbolt suit in relation to this episode. *Gwen and Kevin share their second on-screen kiss. *Ben says he considers Kevin as the big brother he never had in this episode, while Kevin says he likes the Kevin Gwen sees when she looks at him and the fact that Ben gave him a second chance despite that he messed up all those other ones, and that he owes Ben and Gwen for changing his life. *Ripjaws is the third alien who hasn't appeared since the original series; the first was Four Arms and the second was Diamondhead *This is the second time Ben tried to become Chromastone, but became a different alien. This happened in Video Games, with Swampfire. *This is the third time that a main character says "Aggregor", when he is defeated, this time was Gwen. *This episode is a homage to the "Cube" film series where a group of people are trapped in a giant Rubik's cube like deathtrap with various interchanging rooms filled with hi-tech and lethal booby traps designed to kill anyone who sets off whatever scanners the room may have. *Ripjaws has a different appearance in this episode, compared to the opening. *When Ben transforms into Ripjaws his tail is white but it is not, in the opening Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Map of Infinity story arc Category:Cleanup Category:Article stubs